1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically conductive resin compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The addition of electrically conductive carbon black to thermoplastic resins has hitherto been widely carried out in order to confer antistatic properties and electrical conductivity.
However, in order to obtain the desired electrical properties by the addition of electrically conductive carbon black, a large amount of carbon black is needed. When a large amount of carbon black is added, the moldability, flame resistance, and mechanical properties of the resulting resin composition decrease.
Hence, the object of this invention is to obtain resin compositions having an excellent electrical conductivity, as well as good moldability, good flame retardance and good mechanical properties.